Captivity
by CrimsonBlack'Soul
Summary: ItaSaku One-shot. Itachi has a new mission. And so does Team Kakashi. What happens when Sakura crosses paths with him? Sexual content. (Sequel: Siblings)


**Hi guys, my first Naruto one-shot, ItaSaku fic, rated M for hot, lovely, sex. I hope you guys like it. If you don't, just stop reading and spare yourself the trouble. I tried to stick to everyone's personality as long as I could, and just forget the fact than Sharingam induced blindness can't be cured, but off course if everything would be just like the series than you wouldn't be here. REVIEW!**

**Captivity**

"You understand your orders, Uchiha Itachi?"

The virtual projection of Pain looked blankly at him.

"I do"

He got back to his own body and opened his eyes to a dark room. The blur of a candle light next to him. He closed his eyes again. Not that he needed to use them so much. The room was already dark and his eyes couldn't see like they used to.

"Well I'll go now. Enjoy your little mission, Itachi" Kisame let out a small laugh and left Itachi.

He got up and left after him too, heading towards Konoha.

"Kakashi-sensei you're late! AGAIN!" Sakura screamed, annoyed, at the man heading towards them.

"Easy easy" Kakashi said smiling at her. "You see, I got lost on…"

"Oh cut it, that is such a lie Sensei. Let' hurry up, Tsunade-sama is waiting for us."

"Right, Sakura-chan. I hope it's a mission. I'm tired of waiting for Pervy Sage to come back and train me, y'know"

"Why don't you train alone?"

"Shut up Sai, I do train alone. But it's not the same!" Naruto gestured as it was obvious.

They entered the Hokage office. Tsunade was hiding behind a stockpile of papers with Shizune and Tonton next to her.

"Tsunade-sama"

"Oh Sakura" She took one of the piles from her view. "I have a mission for Team Kakashi."

"SWEET! What kind of mission is it? Is it an A-rank?" Naruto's eyes shined at the Hokage.

"It's a B-rank-"

"WHAT? NO WAY GRANNY TSUNADE! I WANT A REAL MISSION!"

Kakashi let out a sigh and scratch the back of his head. Sai smiled and Sakura punched Naruto in the head. "Let Lady Tsunade-sama finish. Idiot!"

"Sa-Sakura-chan…"

"It's a B-rank that can turn into an A-rank. You are going to the border of the land of Lightning to pick up some rare herbs. Unfortunately our relationship with the Raikage isn't the best so that's why I'm sending all of you. Otherwise I would just send Sakura and Sai. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama"

"Here is a photo of the plant. I'll need you to…" Tsunade explain the details and quantities of the plant Sakura was to gather and then they all left.

Sakura went to her room and gathered all things she needed into a bag and then met her comrades at the Gate.

"Are we all here?" Kakashi said.

They all nodded, Naruto with a big grin, Sai and Sakura smiling. "All right. Let's head out."

Team Kakashi left Konoha.

"We will camp in here tonight." Kakashi said, stopping near a small river that ran near a small cave entrance.

"Meh… How long 'till we reach our destination eh? Sensei?"

"We should reach the land of lightning tomorrow, Naruto."

"Meh, this mission is so boring, we've been traveling every day and nothing happens!"

"Shut up Naruto and go get some water." Sakura said and prepared the fire.

After they all ate, Sakura got the first watch and sat on a rock near the river.

It was a new moon night, so Sakura had a beautiful view of a sky crumbling with Stars. The sound of the water running through the river was music to her eyes and though she was alert, Sakura fell into her thoughts.

She got up and went for a walk around the perimeter.

Not very far, Itachi looked up to the sky. Then he smelled cherries. It was perfume. Woman's perfume. He followed it and examined the scene in front of him. His mission's target right in front of him, taking a walk out in the moonlight.

With the speed of light, he was behind Sakura and a Kunai slipped to his hand and to her neck all in a mere second. Sakura gasped as his hand covered her mouth.

"I'm taking you captive, Haruno Sakura." He whispered next to her ear, sending shivers through her spine.

She fought back trying to get out of his grip but the Kunai dangerously pressed into her neck, making her stop.

"Nemuri"

The last thing she saw was the blood red of the Sharingam.

Kakashi woke up and looked around.

"Sakura?"

There was no answer.

"SAKURA?"

Naruto and Sai woke up from his scream.

"What's going on?" Naruto got up in an instant, Kunai in hand.

"Sakura's gone. Sai send out your mouses to scan the area if you would." Kakashi made the handsigns, bit his finger and summoned the 8 ninja hounds.

"Kakashi I was sleeping. What is it?" Pakkun said.

"Search for Sakura, she's gone"

The hounds set out, leaving Kakashi and Naruto waiting.

"Where did she go?... You think… You think the cloud ninja got here?" Naruto asked.

"No… We're still a bit far from the border. Whatever happened to her… It ain't good."

Naruto looked very concerned to Kakashi and started shaking in anxiety.

"We will find her Naruto."

"yes." Naruto walked over to the river and looked at the stars. "I'll find you… Sakura"

Itachi looked at the woman sleeping in the bed in front of him. Her pink hair, falling over her cheeks. _'Guess Sasuke was a fool after all. She is truly pretty'_. Itachi left the room and locked the door, leaving a sleeping Sakura closed in a cell with only one small window next to her bed.

Later Itachi entered the room, touched Sakura on the head.

"Release" he mumbled. And the kunoichi opened her eyes. First she didn't realize what was happening and confused eyes charged at the room until they met his cold onyx eyes. In a second, Itachi had his hand on her wrist before she could punch him. They stared at each other for several minutes.

Blood red staring at her eyes sent shivers down her spine. Those eyes. Those Sharingam. Just like Sasuke's, but so much more powerful. His Uchiha cold and beautiful face, like Sasuke's, didn't shift once. They stared at each other for several minutes again. She refused to give in.

"Why are you doing this? Why am I here?"

"I have orders to keep you captive."

"Why?"

"Your job will be to cure me"

Sakura gasped. "What?" she said shaking her head. "What do you mean _you have orders_? And why me? And what would make you even think that I would heal you? You're the main reason Sasuke left the village!" _'and left me.'_

He kept looking at her, cold and dangerous Sharingam staring at her green-blue eyes. His face was like petrified, a smooth mask, with beautiful traces. _'So much like Sasuke's… But so different at the same time. It's like looking at the alter perfection of Sasuke'_.

"Answer me!"

"I have already told you your purpose, Kunoichi"

"But I want answers, I want to know WHY"

He kept looking at her.

"I WON'T CURE YOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE WASTED YOUR TIME WITH ANOTHER MEDICAL NIN!"

"You will, Kunoichi." _'It's just a matter of time'_.

He disappeared and Sakura heard a lock on the door.

She ran to the door and tried to take it down, only to find out she couldn't use her chakra. She fell on the floor with the sudden fatigue by trying to use the chakra she didn't have. Scared she looked at her hands trembling.

"Wha…What did you do to me?"

"I poisoned you while you were unconscious" she heard him across the door.

"That doesn't make any sense. If I was to cure you, I would need my chakra"

She waited for an answer. After 10 min, she stopped waiting. Sakura got up and examined her room. There was a small bed on the corner where she slept and the small window. She approached it, but as she expect, 4 papers, each in a corner, were engraved and sealed the window.

Other than the bed, there was a large balcony, a closet and a table. She went to the closet and opened, finding it filled with scrolls, and books. Medical books. _'Of course'_.

She than remembered her squad a quickly ran to the door.

"Uchiha! What have you done to Naruto? And Kakashi, and Sai?" She feared the worst. After all it was this same man that was after Naruto and the Kyuubi. "WHERE ARE THEY?" panic reached her. _'Please tell me they're okay… Please…'_

"I assume they are trying to find my trail at this moment"

She relaxed and smiled gently. "They'll find me"

He didn't answer. She didn't need one though. She was holding on to that hope anyway.

"It's no use, the trail is gone" Kakashi heard what he feared.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'THE TRAIL IS GONE'? HOW CAN IT BE GONE?"

"Calm down Naruto! Pakkun, have you at least figured who it was?"

"The smell is much similar to Sasuke's. But it's not him"

"Then who can it be? Someone close to him?"

Naruto punched a tree and made a hole on it. "Sasuke…"

Kakashi wrote a message on a scroll and gave it to Pakkun. "Take this to the village please. The rest please try to find something in here. And Naruto…" the blond boy looked at him. "Relax. We will find Sakura"

The teen looked at him with new eyes. "Yes!"

A week went through slowly. Everyday Itachi would come and every day Sakura would try to knock him out. Pointlessly. Today was no different. When he opened the door she was already hiding behind it. He entered and she tried to kick him from behind. He quickly dodged her kick and was holding her against the cold wall, his face mere inches from hers. She tried to get out of his grip but his hands hold her arms next to her body. She felt shivers across her spine again. He looked at her and said nothing. She was breathing hard and her mind was racing. The proximity was making her dizzy. She had never been _this_ close to anyone. Not even Sasuke. She thought about how beautiful Itachi was. Heat rose to her cheeks and she tried to hide it. He stared right into her eyes, into her soul. She was afraid he would see her thoughts about him. She could feel his own breath on her face.

"Foolish Kunoichi. The only way you can get out of here and see the Jinchuriki and the rest of your village is to cooperate."

"How come I know you're not lying? How will I know that you won't kill me after I cure you?"

"It's a deal, Haruno Sakura. I'll keep my part if you keep yours."

His warm breath was intoxicating to her. She almost lost track of her thoughts, as she started to warm up and didn't know why. New shivers ran through her skin when she tried to get lose and he got closer to her, to keep her from moving her legs. Shivers, it was a feeling she was getting used to.

"If I do this, you won't come after Naruto"

"I can't do that. I have orders"

"Then I won't cure you."

"Then you'll stay here until you decide you will"

She felt cornered. He had the advantage and she knew it. The only way she was going to get out of here was by cooperating. Her trail was cold now, and the probabilities of Naruto finding her grew smaller at the second.

"Fine." He looked at her for another few minutes and then backed off.

She suddenly let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "So… What's the problem?"

"My eyes"

"What's wrong with them? They seem just fine when it comes to turning that Sharingam on to try to scare me…"

He looked at her for another few minutes. "I'm losing my sight."

"What makes you think that I can heal you?"

"You'll find a way, Haruno Sakura"

"And if I fail?"

"You won't"

They stared at each other. "I'll need medical tools and herbs"

"They will be provided."

"Can I start by examining you?"

"Careful, Kunoichi" It was a threat.

"Can I?"

He looked at her for another minute. "Yes"

She told him to sit down and was about to make handsigns when she remembered she couldn't use chakra. He seemed to understand as he gave her a small bottle. She took it and examined it. "Drink it"

She did and felt her chakra coming back slowly. She then made the handsigns and a small chakra light appeared at the tips of her fingers. She got closer to him and looked at his eyes for permission. He nodded and she placed her fingers on his face, next to his eyes and closed hers.

Itachi was staring at her with her eyes closed, as he felt her chakra running through his eyes. His vision had started to fade away slowly. He could still see but it was getting harder to distinguish forms at long range. Pain wanted him cured so that his lack of vision wouldn't affect their missions. Itachi didn't know how he found out, since he told no one.

She opened her eyes. "I've seen this. It's because of your Sharingam isn't it? You overuse it."

She sighed when he didn't answer. "I don't know if it will work but Tsunade-sama did mention a way to cure this kind of problems. But it takes much time and herbs. And the probabilities are minimum. Since the problem is due to the Sharingam it may not even have effect if you continue using it. If we're to try this you can't use it not even once until I finish, not even to try to scare me"

He nodded. She sighed again. "I'll need to study this and make a list." He said nothing for several minutes. She then turned around and went to the closet, looking at books, trying to find out which could be of help.

She selected 3 and took them to the table. He didn't move for an instance and they both spent the rest of the morning there. Sometimes she wrote something in the scroll and then got back to the book. Her stomach eventually growled and she felt hungry. He left the room and appeared half an hour later with food for her. She looked at the cup of instant ramen with greedy eyes. She separated the chopsticks but before she started eating she looked at him and blushed a bit. "Won't you… eat?"

He looked at her blankly. She waited, until her stomach growled again. "You know it's rude to stare at people when they make you an answer! At least tell me yes or no, or simply nod or something. I'm starting to get tired of waiting for your answers! It's frustrating!"

He looked at her for several minutes again and she sighed exasperated. She started eating and decided she wasn't going to pay any attention to the man in front of her. Itachi took the scroll she had been writing on and read it.

It was a list of many herbs and many sketches and formulas scratched. He figured she was creating a medicine for him out of nothing.

"It's not finished yet. But as you can see there are rare herbs in there. You sure you he can find them all?" he looked at her again while she ate. "I mean it's not like I chose them on purpose! I really need them if you want me to try to cure you." He remained staring at her.

It had been a month. When Sakura finished the recipe, Itachi left with the scroll and came back the next day with everything she needed, even the rare herbs. She started working immediately. When she finished the medicines she explained what she was going to do.

"You won't use your Sharingam. I will heal your eyes with chakra every day and then you will take your medicine. You'll do this for a week. Then I'll use a different kind of chakra. It will be more painful and you will be tired as hell so I recommend you find a bed for you and put it here so that I can watch over you to make sure that you follow what I say. You won't be able to run around and do whatever you do when you're not here. And don't look at me with those eyes. If you really want to be healed you better do what I say. I'm telling you."

Then he didn't answer, but the next day a bed appeared on the opposite corner of the room, far from her own bed. After that she had been healing them and now she looked at the Uchiha sleeping in front of her.

Sakura got used to his presence and didn't get annoyed anymore when he didn't answer her.

"_Careful, Kunoichi"_ he told her the first time he pass out on the bed. She understood the menace but got surprised when she found out she didn't even think about getting advantage of him. She had been thinking about that since then. She admired him even more, every day. The way he endured the pain of her healing without a shift of his face, no sound ever left his lips. His beautiful lips. Sakura stared at him. It was something she did very often without him noticing. She would just stare at him by his side, searching and memorizing every detail of his face. She remembered the first time she saw him semi-naked. She had to take away his cloak and his shirt to switch it for another. He barely could move so she helped him. She remembered his well-defined abs, his flat and strong chest. She wanted to touch him then. But with a blush on her cheeks she simply helped him dress another shirt. She looked at his pants and blushed even harder but he didn't require her help for switching it. She felt guilty and grateful at the same time when he made that effort to spare her.

Sakura sighed and followed his traces with her eyes. He had a fierce beauty. An Uchiha one. She remembered Sasuke was handsomely wild too. She wondered if all Uchiha had been this beautiful and mysterious.

Itachi shifted and started screaming. She hated when it happen. And it happened many times.

She rushed into trying to hold him still and give him the pain killers. He was shaking like a thin tree on the win, screaming painfully. It was the result of her healing. She hold on to him and tried to calm him down, whispering in his ear as she always did.

"Hold on! It'll be over soon... Itachi"

It seemed to help him. She whispered comforting words like that and his name endlessly until he relaxed and opened his eyes. She would then stop grabbing his hands and prepare him tea. Every day it was like this.

As he breathed hard and started to calm down he opened his eyes and looked at her. She made a small smile and prepared his tea.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes"

"Are you feeling anything change?"

He stood there a bit. "Yes".

She gasped. It was the first time he said yes. She then smiled softly and whispered for herself "It's working…"

He heard it and looked at her. "Yes, it is."

She blushed and got up to prepare his medicine. He looked at her all the time and when she came back he took the pills.

"You should rest now. Do you want anything to eat?"

He said nothing. She smiled again. He was very stubborn and never told her when he was hungry. She got up but he grabbed her wrist before she went away.

She looked at his hand surprised and then drifted to his eyes. His face was smooth and blank, no emotion on it. He had tired eyes but they hadn't lost their coolness. She felt the floor drift around as she looked at his eyes. She felt that very often now. His warm hand pushed her down and she sat next to him on his bed.

"What is it?" she asked nervously.

"You blush a lot lately." That caused her to blush even harder. "Why?"

"Wh-Why?" She laughed nervously and tried to lie to him. "Well…"

"Is it because you're attracted to me?"

She gasped. "I-I…" he waited for her answer. "I don't know…" She mumbled.

"You don't know?"

She was starting to get frustrated with his questions. "What makes you say that?"

"I just said. You blush a lot. You're blushing now. You smile too. Why would you smile to me when you hate me for having done what I did to Sasuke?"

She gasped and widened her eyes. She then thought about Sasuke and looked away. His hand still on her wrist.

"Do you love him?"

Tears came to her eyes and she looked at him with a mix of fury and pain. "Not anymore"

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't deserve it." She took away her hand and left the room.

"Me neither…" He said to the empty room.

Itachi was now feeling better and he could move again. His body got used to the treatment and his sight was improving rapidly too. But Sakura made him stay on the bed. He was starting to get annoyed at her for not letting him get out but he didn't show it. Whenever she got pissed at him for trying to leave he would just get back to the bed and wait for another chance to get out. He never would have imagined that a woman would do this to him and he would let her.

But it was Sakura. During those 2 months she had made quite an impression on him. He felt attracted to her and watched her when she slept by his side. He would many times take her to her bed now that he was feeling well, which made her storm at him when she woke up. He was amused when she did that.

He looked at her while she prepared his medicine. Kind and soft hands. Beautiful curves and pretty eyes that would melt at him when she smiled. He was mad at himself for thinking about those things. But whenever she would get near him his body grew tenser and his erection raged on. He was just relieved she couldn't see it.

"Come on, take it." She handed him a glass of water and the pill.

He took them. "Thank you". She looked at him surprised. It was the first time he thanked her.

"Not a problem" She smiled. He took the pill and then got up.

"Whoa! What do you think you're doing?"

He looked at her. "You won't keep me in the bed, kunoichi."

"Yes I will! Why do you do this every day?"

He looked at her blankly and started walking when she stood in front of him. _'Don't do this Sakura'_ He tried to control his body and keep himself from taking her right there.

"Move"

"No."

"Move, Kunoichi."

"Stop calling me that already! You can call me just Sakura!"

He looked at her eyes. He walked around her and she grabbed his wrist. He lost it and the next second he was grabbing Sakura against the wall. She gasped and widened her eyes, breathing hard.

"Why do you do this to me?"

"Wha-What do you mean?" she said nervously.

"This" He pushed his hips against hers and she felt his erection. She blushed hard and started breathing harder. He looked at her. She was completely trapped between him and the wall. He got closer to her, filling the space between them but continued staring at her.

"I-I…" He pressed his lips against hers. She responded after a while. He kissed her with passion and fury. His tongue found its way into her mouth, completely overwhelming her.

She felt her body heat and get wet. They battled their tongues and when air became a necessity they broke free. Itachi moved his lips through her face, her cheeks. He licked her earlobe sending new shivers down her spine and causing her to moan. He loved that sound. He pressed hard against her. Her hands moved from his waist all the way 'till his neck, letting a hot track on his skin through the shirt. He bit softly her ear and then kissed her again with more passion and lust. Is hands gripped her tights and pulled her legs around him. He gripped hard and pushed her even harder, his manhood pressing against her core. She was heating up and another moan slipped through her lips into his mouth.

How he wanted to her that again… In a second his mouth left hers and moved to her neck biting and licking, causing her to moan over and over again, almost provoking him. He started moving his hips against her. She breathed hard at the feeling.

"I-Itachi…"

He growled when he heard her say his name and his hands flew to her breasts. He kissed and licked from her neck to her collarbone. He ripped her shirt off and threw it away. Her hands on his neck. He traveled his mouth down and caught a nipple. He sucked and licked, while his hand touched the other breast. She arched her back to him and closed her eyes.

"I-Itachi…" He kissed her again and then stared at her, his eyes full of lust and his lips almost touching hers. He pressed harder against her and delighted at the sight of her pleasure.

"I… Want… You… Sakura…." He whispered slowly every word on her ear, causing her to moan and sank her fingers in his back. In a second she was under him on the bed. He took his shirt off and kissed her again. He trailed a path on her skin starting from her mouth, ear, neck, collarbone, breasts and he continued kissing and licking her through her stomach. His hands grabbed her shorts and panties, and took them all at once. Sakura moaned when he pressed a finger on her core. She arched her back and screamed next, when he lick her all the way through her clit to her entrance. He continued licking and sucking, feeling his own erection about rip off his pants. He licked her entrance and fucked her with his tongue. She screamed his name. He switched his tongue for a finger and kissed her mouth.

"I want you so badly Sakura." He said looking at her beautiful eyes. He continued pressing a finger on her clit and sticking another through her. She breathed hard.

"I… I want you too." He kissed her again and when she was about to come he stopped. She gasped and whined, looking at his eyes.

He smiled softly and she widened her eyes. He was beautiful in his mysterious aura, no doubt about that. But he was a god when he smiled at her like that. Her heart melted and she knew she would never be the same again. He kissed her, exploring her mouth with his tongue.

"You blush a lot Sakura" She felt his grin against her ear as he whispered. "Is it because you feel attracted to me?"

She scratched his back and moaned. She loved it when he whispered on her ear. It would send shivers through her and heated her up even more. That man was perfect and he knew what turned her on even if he never even kissed her before.

"Is it?" he whispered and bit her ear.

His hands traveled through her skin, feeling, remembering every inch of her. He smelled her hair and she let loose his own. Dark treads of silky hair fell on her face.

Itachi grew impatient and lifted her up. She was sitting on him, no space between them. He looked at her almost begging for her answer. "Is it?"

"Yes" They kissed and he took his pants off, positioning himself at her entrance. She bit her lip. He laid her down again and looked at her eyes, asking for permission. She nodded and he slowly entered her. The feeling was amazing, her tight walls all around his cock made him even harder. He ripped through her slowly. She let out a little gasp of pain, as her hymen broke. A small tear rolled through her cheek and he felt a crunch on his heart. He kissed it and took it away, deciding he would never let any other tear roll over her face.

He stood still waiting for her to adjust. She then kissed him and he slowly set out a pace. Every time he would thrust in, a new wave of devastating pleasure would crunch the two of them. Sakura was moaning and they kissed

He started thrusting quickly, his hips moving synchronized with hers.

"I-ITACHIIII!"

"SAKURA!"

They came together, her walls tightening around him, as he came inside her.

He fell next to her and slid out of her. They panted.

He crossed his arms around her and she rested her head in his chest.

"What happens now?" She mumbled, thinking about the village and her friends.

He kissed her front, and his hand raised her chin to match her eyes with his.

"We make things right." He kissed her. She didn't understand what he meant but she was too tired to talk.

"SAKURA!"

Naruto stormed into the hideout, checking every door. It was almost like the first time they searched for Sasuke almost 3 years after Naruto left to train. He stormed into each room only to find it empty.

"SAKURAAAAAAAA!"

The last room was right in front of him. He stormed into it and what he found was disturbing.

Sakura was standing behind Itachi as he stood there with only pants on and a Kunai in hand. Naruto was in shock to see that Sakura was only dressed with Itachi's shirt. He came to a conclusion.

"WHY YOUUUU! YOU BASTARD WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Naruto made a bunshin and was building up chakra for the Rasengan when Sakura's voice stopped him.

"Naruto don't!"

The Rasengan vanished and he looked at her surprised. Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato got to the room.

"Naruto!" Kakashi said.

"Sakura what's going on?" Naruto said.

"Itachi didn't do anything to me." She grabbed his hand which made Naruto wide his eyes even more.

"I…I don't understand. What do you mean? What's going on?"

Sakura stood between the two of them.

"Sakura…"

"It's ok Itachi. We will make this clear here. They don't have to chase after you any longer. You did nothing wrong"

"Sakura you do understand that you're trying to protect an S-class criminal who wiped out his entire clan except for Sasuke and joined the Akatsuki right?" Kakashi looked at her like she was crazy.

"He only did it on orders of the Hokage."

"Sakura don't!"

She looked at Itachi. "They need to know. Everyone needs to know. I can't stand to see the hate in their eyes for something that wasn't your fault"

"What do you mean, Sakura?"

"Itachi was following orders when he killed the Uchiha clan. He was to kill them, or a new war would break. After that, he left the village so that people would think he was a traitor and that the Uchiha's clan pride remained intact."

"Is this true?" Yamato asked Itachi.

"Yes."

"I don't understand, Sakura." Naruto said. His eyes traveled her legs that were quite exposed. And then he looked at her eyes.

Sakura blushed and backed off until she was next to Itachi, who looked at her. Naruto couldn't believe what he just saw. Was that… _Love_? It was the same look he had when Naruto wanted to protect Sakura. Itachi then looked at Naruto.

"Sakura is pregnant."

"WHAT?" They all said at the same time. Sakura blushed even harder and grabbed Itachi's hand. It had been a month since they were together. Sakura continued her treatment to Itachi and they grew closer at every second. She then had to ask the inevitable question. And he told her the truth. He told her that he had to make a choice. Either way, his clan would die. It was up to him to decide if it would die with pride or with hate. Even though, he could never have killed his little brother, the one who wishes so badly to kill him now. She cried for Itachi, for his secret so painful that he kept all alone.

"Sakura… Is this true?" Kakashi asked.

She nodded with a smile while her hand went to her belly. She gripped Itachi's hand harder.

"Well then I guess there's no problem"

"WHAT? KAKASHI-SENSEI? WHAT DO YOU MEAN… THERE'S NO… PROBLEM?"

"Naruto can't you see?" Sai smiled "Sakura obviously is carrying Itachi's child. And when a woman grabs a man's hand that hard and smiles at him when she's pregnant of him, according to my books, it means that they are in love"

"WHAT? THAT'S! THAT'S ABSURD!"

"Well well Naruto calm down" Yamato smiled and scratch the back of his head.

"Sakura!"

"It's true, Naruto" She smiled at him hoping that he would understand. He looked at Itachi, back to her, and then back to the Uchiha's.

"I guess you must be truly a great guy, Y'know. But I'm warning you! If you ever hurt her I'll kill you!"

Itachi looked at Sakura. "That won't happen".

After the 6 of them got to Konoha, the truth about Itachi was revealed. But even so, Itachi did commit some serious crimes when he joined the Akatsuki. Tsunade claimed that if Itachi cooperates and helps Konoha to catch the rest of the Akatsuki he would eventually be able to be a Hidden Leaf Shinobi again. Sakura broke the news to her parents, who almost had a heart attack at first, but once they meet the _real_ Itachi, they couldn't be happier for her.

Sakura moved in to the old Uchiha mansion, Itachi's home. She was already 3 months pregnant.

"Itachi I'm home!"

Sakura said, opening the door and taking her shoes off.

"Itachi?"

The house seemed empty. She searched every room and was beginning to believe that he was out when she entered their room.

It was filled with candles and flowers and Itachi was waiting for her, sitting on the bed. His smooth mask of coolness on, she couldn't see a single emotion in his eyes.

She let out a small laugh. "What is all this?"

"Come here" She sat next to him. He then proceeded to kneel one knee in the floor and his hand took something out of his bag on his back. She couldn't believe what she saw. She looked at him lovingly as Itachi proposed to her. Everything about him was perfect. She said yes and Itachi kissed her.

Their kiss quickly turned into something more. Itachi grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up into the bed. His mouth covered her neck and she moaned softly. She felt his smile against her neck. He proceeded further, relieving her heated skin of her clothes. When he was kissing her chest she stopped him. He looked inquiring to her, his hand protectively caressing her swollen belly. She made a sensual smile and switched with him quickly, standing above him. She then kissed his cheeks. When he moved to kiss her back, she stopped again.

'_Oh… You want to play…'_ Itachi thought with a smirk on his face. Sakura took his shirt off and kissed his neck, biting and licking causing his erection to harden. He caressed her back and was moving to grab her waist when she took his hands and hold them above his head. She kissed his neck, his collarbone and his chest. She teased Itachi with small bites and kisses.

She kissed his shoulder and then pressed her core against his manhood. Itachi growled and tried to kiss her but she dodged his lips. She brought her hand under his pants and grabbed his manhood. Itachi let out a loud moan as she caressed him. She continued kissing him, always avoiding his lips.

Itachi couldn't take her teasing anymore.

He easily got off her grip and grabbed her by the waist, sitting with her above him. He claimed her mouth with greed, battling her tongue (and winning).

He quickly got rid of his own pants and entered her, holding her waist harder. She moved her tights thrusting him into her. She scratched his back with her fingernails as she quickly got closer to her orgasm.

She started moving faster and Itachi claimed her mouth again. She came first but kept moving just a few seconds until Itachi let out his seed inside of her.

They fell against the bed together and Itachi hugged her. They were both panting.

He kissed her cheeks, and then her mouth. "I love you"

"I love you too"

Their kiss grew wilder again and they had sex all night long.

Sasuke was looking at the window. He just heard that Itachi got back to Konoha. _With Sakura_.

He punched the wall and left, heading towards the village Hidden in the Leafs.

**What do you guys think? Sequel to Sasuke's return? Yes? No? **

**Review this and tell me what you think. Thanks!**


End file.
